the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogre (Warcraft)
Ogres are a major race featured in the Warcraft series. They are large, brutish humanoids. Ogres are primarily independent, but many have joined the Horde, or have decided to be neutral. Overview Ogres were one of the last races of Draenor's giants. Many were enslaved by the powerful Gronn and even worshiped them as gods. Several free ogre clans came through the Dark Portal before the First War. These ogres had a blood hatred to the orcs second only to their hatred of humans. They favored lands that were not frequented by orcs, and were seldom seen near other races' encampments. Many ogre clans were once allies with the Horde. These included monstrous two-headed versions that were created by Gul'dan and brought through the portal after the First War to act as enforcers to quell needless infighting between the orc clans. However, eventually these clans broke free and went their own separate ways. Later, the Stonemaul clan joined the new Horde under the leadership of the Mok'Nathal named Rexxar. The Dreadmaul tribe was partially re-enslaved while the Dunemaul clan was brought into the Horde by Megs Dreadshredder. Regular ogres and two-headed ogres are not spellcasters; the ogre magi make up the smarter, spellcasting versions of ogres. History Origins & Early History According to the ogres themselves, they were born "at the beginning". When the great Forgers squeezed the light from the ball of fire that would become Draenor, they also shaped the ogres from the same smoking clay, granting them dominion over stone and earth. Thus, the ogres consider themselves the rightful rulers of Draenor. More likely, they are descended from the ogre lords, who in turn are most likely descended from the ogron, gronn, magnaron and finally the grom. Ogron are at one point thought of as the evolutionary step between ogres and mud by Imperator Mar'gok. During the early periods of ogrish history, they were all subjects to the gronn, until Gog Gronnslayer showed that it was possible to kill them, thus proving they were not gods. This eventually led to the foundation of the Gorian Empire. Many ogres still serve the gronn in the Blade's Edge Mountains of modern-day Outland. On Draenor & The First War Originally from Draenor, ogres were one of the last races of Draenor's giants. Ogres came from two major groups. Those who served in the Breaker faction were ruled over brutally by their cruel masters, Gruul and the gronn. However those who served the Gorian Empire, the only empire to have been formed on Draenor, were cruel and intelligent (though this is still a somewhat relative term) that were ruled by powerful master of arcane magic. Ogre territory extended into an unnamed southern continent that was apparently their homeland. However they were quite plentiful in Gorgrond and Frostfire Ridge, and remained there after Draenor's destruction when the locations became the Blade's Edge Mountains. The Gorian Empire's capital, Highmaul, was situated on a peninsula in Nagrand, but did not survive Draenor's destruction. The ogres were blood enemies of the orcs for generations and ogre raiding parties in northern Nagrand were not an uncommon sight. Many orcs had died at the hands of ogres, including Durotan's father Garad, and Garrosh's mother Golka. Despite this a group of ogres and orcs at some point interbred and created the Mok'nathal. During the war against the draenei; Blackhand, under Gul'dan's instruction, allied the Horde with a group of Breaker ogres adding their strength to the orcs in exchange for food, weapons and shelter from their gronn masters. The ogres went on to be powerful weapons in the orc's war taking part in many battles, including the assault on Shattrath. The ogres were for the most part not used in the Horde's war against Stormwind but some ogres did pass through the Dark Portal, including a band led by Turok and the daughter of Blackhand, Griselda who took refuge in the Deadmines. The Second War The ogres were brought through the Portal after the First War to act as enforcers in an effort to quell needless infighting between the orc clans. The ogres took part in may of the major battles of the war and Orgrim Doomhammer himself had a bodyguard of loyal ogre warriors. A group of ogres were subjected to experiments by the warlock Gul'dan using the stolen runestones of Quel'thalas in an effort to produce new spellcasters for the Horde to replace the fallen necrolytes and warlocks. Gul'dan's work bore fruit and lead to the creation of the ogre-magi. This new generation of ogres were two headed, an extreme rarity among ogres before this, more intelligent and more magically gifted than normal ogres, they were used to devastating effect on the Alliance. The Third War Following the defeat of the Horde the ogres left the orcs to their fate and spread out across Azeroth, though most remained in locations they fought over during the first and second wars. Some, however, managed to travel to all the way to Kalimdor. The ogres played no part in the defeat of the Burning Legion during the Third War, however, during Admiral Proudmoore's invasion of the new orcish kingdom of Durotar one tribe of ogres, the Stonemaul clan, did rejoin the Horde under their leader, Rexxar, who overthrew the previous chieftain Kor'gall. Despite this most ogre tribes have remained independent and are now hostile to Alliance and Horde alike. Other ogre tribes continue to exist on the ruins of Draenor. Most of these are still enslaved to the gronn and are in conflict with each other and other races over the diminishing resources of the shattered world. One tribe - the Ogri'la have freed themselves from their demi-god oppressors and are trying to forge a new, more peaceful existence for their race. Following the Cataclysm on Azeroth, Cho'gall has re-emerged and brought ogres legions into the Twilight Hammer. Meanwhile the Dunemaul band have been recruited into the Horde by Megs Dreadshredder and a portion of the Dreadmaul tribe have been subdued and enslaved by the orcs in the Blasted Lands. Appearance While most ogres are born with two eyes, a handful in every generation regress and are born with a single eye. All but a few clans recognize these ogres are exceptional and destined for great things. Their skin tones range in color from shades of peach to red, to deep blues and ashen black. It should also be noted that, even though ogres appear lazy and fat, they are actually quite strong. Culture Ogre culture, such as it is, tend to revolve a great deal around warfare, violence, and acts of strength. Elimination of competitors is an accepted way of moving up in the ogre ranks, in fact the only way. The ogres have great admiration for those that can best them in strength or in combat, an admiration that far transcends anything else, including their hatred for other mortal races, specifically orcs and humans. There are rare but known cases of ogres bowing to the Horde when those have defeated them (such as the Stonemaul tribes) and rarely even the Alliance. Subraces * Ogre mage * Ogre lord * Gronn * Gronnling * Ogron * Magnaron * Ettin * Goren * Magic breaker Related Races * [[Half-ogre|'Half-ogre']] * Earth giant Trivia Lore * Ogre royalty often enjoy a rare fruit that resembles a pomegranate. * Among ogres, a robust waistline is seen to symbolize great wealth. Other * Many players want ogres as a playable race in World of Warcraft. Category:Warcraft Races Category:Races